I'm Lucky!
by Super Bash
Summary: The story of Lucky, a dog, who gets sucked into a world of animals in charge of kingdoms. The animals, however, are at war with one another! It's up to Lucky to try and bring peace to all the animals of Shaiden!


** I'm Lucky!**

** Chapter 1**

**One fine day, Bash went outside to a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the squirrels were screaming. Bash went to pick up his mail from his mailbox when a small white rabbit, with a necklace holding a gem, appeared out of the corner of his eye.**

**"Hi there little rabit." Bash spoke.**

**The rabbit stood there staring.**

**"Are you lost? Whats a cute little fella like you doing here in the city?" Bash asked the rabbit.**

**Just then the rabbit jumped up and bit Bash on the nose. Then he ran inside Bash's house.**

**"OOOOOOOOOOwwwwwwwww! Hey! Get your white ass back here!" Bash yelled at the rabbit.**

**Bash ran inside his house after the rabbit. Once inside he stood in shock to what the rabbit had done inside his house in the short amount of time.**

**Bash's house was covered in writting and footprints. On the walls, ceiling, and furniture. **

**Bash looked down to see the rabbit finishing the last clean spot with his marker. The rabbit turned around, stuck his tongue out at Bash and ran outside. Bash turned with a flame burning in his eyes.**

**"LUCKY!" Bash called out.**

**Then a barking came from the upstairs. Lucky, Bash's dog, came running down the stairs stopping in front of Bash.**

**"Ruff! (Yessir!)" Lucky barked.**

**"Help me get that rabbit boy!" Bash said pointing towards the running white rabbit.**

**"Ruff! (Yessir!)" Lucky barked as he started running.**

**Bash and Lucky chased the rabbit down the street, and into a park. The rabbit went behind a bush, while Bash and Lucky were left dumb struck on the rabbit's where abouts.**

**"Gah! He's here somewhere...I know it..." Bash spoke.**

**"Ruff! (Yessir!)" Lucky barked.**

**"Oh! Here Lucky I almost forgot, I got you a new collar!" Bash spoke as he pulled a black collar with a tag on it from his backpack.**

**"Ruff! (Yessir!)" Lucky barked.**

**Bash put the collar on Lucky.**

**"There ya go! Something cool happens when you pull on the tag!" Bash spoke.**

**"Ruff! Ruff! (Yessir! Thank you sir!)" Lucky barked.**

**"Now lets see if we can...oh duh...Lucky! Sniff him out!" Bash spoke.**

**"Ruff! (Yessir!)" Lucky barked.**

**Lucky started sniffing around the park when he caught a scent. He chased the scent till he found the rabbit, with its back turned behind the bush.**

**"Grrr! (Gotcha now!)" Lucky growled.**

**Just then the rabbit's necklace started glowing. The gem glowed a bright pink. Then, all of a sudden, a pink and white spiral appeared on the ground.**

**The rabbit jumped into the spiral and dissapeared.**

**"Bark bark! (Oh no you don't!)" Lucky barked.**

**Lucky then jumped in after the rabbit being engulfed by the spiral. After Lucky jumped in, the spiral dissapeared.**

**Music plays in the background as we see Lucky fall deeper into the pink and white spiral portal.**

** Portion of White Rabbit**

** By Egypt Central**

**I won't be pushed aside**

**I will be heard**

**I will get what I want**

**What I deserve**

**We're falling and we're losing control**

**Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road**

**Your magic white rabbit**

**Has left it's writing on the wall**

**We follow like Alice**

**And just keep diving down the hole**

**We're falling and we're losing control**

**Your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road**

**We follow like Alice**

**And just keep diving down the hole**

**Your magic white rabbit**

**Has left it's writing on the wall**

**We follow like Alice**

**And just keep diving down the hole**

**Diving down the hole...**

**Lucky keeps falling until an opening appears below him. He falls straight into the opening and lands face first on flat ground.**

**The area they had fallen in is a small platform on top of a small tower. There are stairs leading up to the platform, and circle all around the platform. The tower is surrounded by plains filled with flowers and rivers. We see the rabbit, on his hind legs, turn around to see the flat faced Lucky on the ground.**

**"Huh? You followed me here? Honestly, you and the owner of yours are very persistant. If you didn't want your house covered in writting, then why leave your door open? Hmm?" The white rabbit spoke.**

**"Peter? Peter is that you?" A voice is heard.**

**A female dog on her hind legs walked up the steps onto the platform. She had long pink hair, but yellow fur. Big pink eyes, and a pink dress.**

**"Princess Diamond! I didn't expect you to come to the tower." Peter spoke.**

**"Oh Peter, you must stop going to the new world! You don't know what could be out there. And to think of what kind of mischief you could be getting into." Princess Diamond spoke.**

**"There's not a whole lot of danger your highness. It would be a perfect place for us to retreat to!" Peter suggested.**

**"Peter...this war just has to be resolved, then we wouldn't need a retreat. If we only had some sort of hero!" Princess Diamond spoke.**

**"What about Jacky your majesty? She is such a fine warrioor, and at such a young age as well." Peter suggested.**

**"You should feel shame on pushing your sister into war. Though she may be a fine warrior indeed, you are her older brother. You should be protective over her. I will never understand why you two quarel." Princess Diamond spoke.**

**"...well she keeps taking my carrots..." Peter spoke to himself.**

**"What was that?" Princess Diamond asked.**

**"N-nothing your highness! Wait...maybe..." Peter spoke.**

**"What is it Peter?" Princess Diamond asked.**

**"Your highness, on my trip to the new world, I found a brave young warrior who bravely volunteered to serve you in this fight! Perhaps he could be the answer to this problem!" Peter suggested.**

**"A warrior? From the new world?" Princess Diamond asked.**

**"Yes yes! He's actually behind me, over here." Peter spoke as he hopped over to the unconcious Lucky.**

**Princess Diamond looked over to see Lucky unconcious face first in the ground.**

**"This is him?" Princess Diamond asked.**

**"Yes your highness, he might not look it, but he is brave indeed. His name was...Lucky? I believe." Peter spoke.**

**"Lucky? What a peculiar name. Well then, why is he like that?" Princess Diamond asked.**

**"Oh! You see, when he jumped in with me, he may have slipped along the portal, causing him to fall face first." Peter explained.**

**"I see...well, arise Sir Lucky! Please lend us your service to aid in our country's great war!" Princess Diamond spoke.**

**"Ruff..? (Wha..?)" Lucky spoke.**

**"Sir Lucky, I am greatly honered that you would volunteer for our kingdom in our desperate times of war. You see, our great nation is divided by many. The Birds, the Rabbits, the Cats, the Dogs, the Moles, the fish, and the lizards! Many ago, we where once peacefull, living in harmony with one another. But then, King of Lizards, the uh...king of the Lizards...arose, and took rein. At first it was an every animal nation for themselves situation, but then we took allies for better reasons. We, the Dogs, are allied with the Rabbits and the fish. We, however, are at constant attack with the Cats, who are allied with the Moles. The Birds are not allied with any nation, and neither are the Lizards. The Dogs, the Fish, and the Rabbits, are being attack all at once by each enemy nation, forcing us all to one spot. We are in a difficult predicament that may be our end! So, Sir Lucky, I thank you once more for aiding us once more." Princess Diamond explained.**

**"...Ruff! (...what!)" Lucky barked.**

**"Whats he doing Peter?" Princess Diamond asked.**

**"He is speaking in another language, this is their native tongue in the new world. He, however, can understand us, but we cannot understand him. Well, besides me." Peter explained.**

**"Oh well thats wonderfull. You speak his language?" Princess Diamond asked.**

**"I dabble." Peter responded.**

**"Ruff! (You!)" Lucky spoke as he rose to his hind legs.**

**"Wow, he's taller than expected." Peter spoke.**

**"Ruff...ruff ruff... (Whoa...the hell...)" Lucky spoke.**

**"I see you've never stood on your hind legs before. Well, you better get used to it, we all walk that way here." Peter spoke.**

**"Ruff Ruff Ruff! (Tell me whats going on!)" Lucky spoke.**

**"Did you not hear her highness? Now, come on, we must get to the castle." Peter spoke as he and the princess started down the staircase.**

**"Ruff... (Guess I better go...) Lucky spoke.**

**Lucky then followed the two down the staircase.**


End file.
